Battlefield 4 Second Assault Official Trailer
Battlefield 4: Second Assault Official Trailer is a trailer released for Battlefield 4 detailing the Second Assault expansion pack. Description Battlefield 4™ Second Assault features four fan-favorite maps from Battlefield 3, redesigned to take advantage of the Frostbite™ 3 engine and includes new multiplayer features from BF4. Available first on Xbox One: November 22 for Premium members. Own more, be more with Battlefield 4 Premium. Become a Battlefield 4 Premium member for early access to themed digital expansion packs, new weekly content and exclusive personalization options, all at a great value. Learn more at http://www.battlefield.com/battlefield-4/premium Transcript The M for Mature ESRB rating is shown, followed by the logos of Electronic Arts and DICE. SECOND ASSAULT A glimpse of Operation Firestorm is shown. Narrator: For two years, we've listened to the tales of our fellow soldiers. A USMC Assault is shown reloading an F2000. Narrator: But the war has changed. A glimpse of Gulf of Oman is then shown, with the sandstorm happening at the moment. Narrator: And with it, the stories. A glimpse of Operation Metro is shown, showing the partially flooded tunnel. Narrator: Stories of men being swallowed up whole in the flooded bowels of Metro. A first-person view of a player is shown firing at wooden supports with his AUG A3, which causes the ceiling they were holding up to fall down on an RGF Support player and killing him as it cuts to his first-person view. Narrator: Or never emerging from the fiery hells of Operation Firestorm. A first-person view of a player manning a KORD is shown as he is firing at the pipeline on the catwalk at the Filling Station flag, which then blows up and kills two USMC soldiers running near it. Narrator: We've listened to the legends of entire armies being decimated by a single strike along the Caspian Border. A pair of M1A2 Abrams tanks drive past the wreckage of another M1A2 Abrams before it cuts to the tower in Caspian Border exploding from bottom to top before it collapses onto the wall and crushes the pair of M1A2 Abrams tanks from before. Narrator: Sandstorms so fierce in Gulf of Oman, it's like you're fighting ghosts. The trailer cuts to Gulf of Oman as a sandstorm has engulfed the entire map, limiting everyone's vision, including that of an RGF Support (who is carrying an M60E4) as he gets taken down from behind by a USMC Recon. Narrator: For two years, we've heard those stories. The trailer then cuts back to the USMC Assault (who was reloading an F2000 a few seconds back in the trailer) and his squad from before in Operation Firestorm as they vault over concrete barriers and run towards a group of oil storage tanks. Narrator: Listen to the legends. Narrator: They say this is a war that cannot be won. Narrator: We'll put that theory to the test. The trailer then cuts to the first-person view of a player manning an M134 minigun on a UH-1Y Venom as a crane's counterweights are taken out at the Offices flag in Operation Firestorm. Afterwards, a pair of Su-50 jet fighters are shown taking off from the runway of the Russian base in Caspian Border. Next, the first-person view of a player manning the M134 minigun on an RHIB is shown as an F-35 flies by and other RHIB's and RCB-90's are seen heading towards the beach in Gulf of Oman. Then, the first-person view of a player holding the DAO-12 is shown as a passenger of a Personal Watercraft as it rides around the pond at the Park area in Operation Metro. On the same map, a first-person view of a player equipped with the AS Val is shown while he and a group of players are attacking the gazebo in the Park area. This is before it cuts to the vehicle barriers at the Checkpoint flag in Caspian Border being raised as an Mi-28 Havoc destroys a Quad Bike before the latter hits one of the barriers. Then, on the same map, a third-person view of a Quad Bike occupied by an RGF Assault and Engineer is shown as they are carrying the US flag in Capture The Flag. The Quad Bike then drives through the collapsed tower before flying out onto the Hilltop area. A first-person view of a player equipped with the RPG-7V2 is shown destroying an AH-1Z Viper. On Operation Metro, a first-person view of a player equipped with the PDW-R is shown as he is running down the set of escalators. Then, it cuts to an RGF Support as he fires his M240B down the hallway at the Ticket Hall. Afterwards, the trailer cuts to a first-person view of a player as he throws an M67 grenade into an elevator before it closes its door, killing an RGF Assault (who can only look at the grenade for a second) inside. The trailer cuts to a glimpse of Gulf of Oman as the sandstorm comes in from the sea before it cuts to the first-person view of a player parachuting into the map along with a few other players. Cuts of a player equipped with an M26 MASS, a player driving a DPV, and an LAV-25 driving with a DPV behind it are shown for Gulf of Oman. The trailer then cuts to an F-35 deploying its IR Flares in Caspian Border. Then it cuts to a first-person view of a player holding the F2000 as he runs towards the Offices flag in Operation Firestorm just as the crane starts to collapse. It soon cuts to a player (equipped with the M60E4) as he jumps off the tall distilling tower at the Filling Station flag before an Su-50 crashes into it. Finally, the trailer cuts to a group of RGF Engineers in a tunnel as they try to run away from a fire caused by the tower exploding in Caspian Border, which engulfs them before they can escape. The trailer afterwards cuts to the Battlefield Premium screen. BATTLEFIELD 4 PREMIUM GET TWO WEEKS EARLY ACCESS TO BATTLEFIELD 4™ SECOND ASSAULT WWW.BATTLEFIELD.COM THE DEPICTION OF ANY WEAPON OR VEHICLE DOES NOT INDICATE AFFILIATION, SPONSORSHIP OR ENDORSEMENT BY ANY WEAPON OR VEHICLE MANUFACTURER. © 2013 ELECTRONIC ARTS INC. Category:Trailers of Battlefield 4: Second Assault Category:Trailers of Battlefield 4 Category:Battlefield 4: Second Assault